


Blizzard in July (2020)

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blizzardshipping - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: Hey y'all, I have 31 whole days of Zane x Morro for the month of July! These stories will range from short to long, angst to fluff, and so on and so forth. Shoutout to @revlischarm on Tumblr for the prompts!
Relationships: Morro/Zane (Ninjago), Zane/Morro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I hope you’re day is going well. 
> 
> Sorry I keep disappearing for a few months. A lot of personal stuff went down on my end that I needed to get situated. But, I’ve finally got my shit together, so I’m back to writing fanfics, haha. Oh, and I promise that chapter three of “I love feelings…” will come out soon!
> 
> Quick note for the whole story: I plan on doing all 31 days, but I won’t be posting every single day of July. I don’t know how long or short these chapters are going to be, it could take 15 min or 2 days to write a chapter. So yeah, there we go...um idk I just don’t want y’all thinking I disappeared again. Oooof. Oh, and everyone might be a bit OOC because I can’t write, tear.
> 
> Welp, I hope y’all enjoy the story!

This can’t be happening. 

Every time he closed his eyes, ever time his mind would wander, every time he saw a snowflake fall from the sky, all Morro could see were those cold piercing blue eyes. He couldn’t get those icy blue eyes out of his head. The calculated glare paired with the genuine sense of justice sent chills down Morro’s spine; not the kind of foreboding chill one gets when faced with death, but definitely something more. An almost _longing_ feeling one gets for... for a _crush_. 

Oh no. This can’t be happening. 

He can’t possibly be falling for those beautiful arctic eyes. Right?

No. Morro’s hands weren’t shaking _because of him_. His heart wasn’t racing _because of him_. His soul wasn’t yearning _because of him_. Morro is the General for the Preeminent; not a love stricken fool for **him**. 

And how would this even work? Sorry I possessed and mentally tortured Lloyd. And, for trying to bring an Eldridge God into this realm so she can lay her course upon all of Ninjago. And, for beating you up. Yeah, I'm sorry for all of that stuff. Hmm, what else am I missing...Oh! Also, I just want to say that I am in love with you. 

Ugh, this can’t be happening. 

But, it almost seems so perfect. Two beings bound to live forever. One of which is already dead and the other which can never die. Could a metal man ever love a ghost? So similar, yet very different from each other. Morro’s pale transparent skin was a blur against the shiny exterior of the other; Morro’s anger was as endless as the other’s patience; Morro’s tired and faded eyes were nothing in comparison to his. 

This can’t be happening. 

Though, it never hurts to imagine.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, remember season 1 Zane’s weird quirks? Welp, I’m going to try my hardest in sprinkling said quirks in today’s story. 
> 
> Warning: My favorite kinds of movies are suspenseful horrors jam-packed with senseless violence. So, get ready y’all.

“Run bitch, run!” Kai shouted at the TV. 

A man was running across an empty field, clenching his bleeding arm with his right hand in a feeble attempt to stop blood from spewing out. The camera briskly panned to the man’s fearful, sweat-filled, face as he mistakenly looks back in hope that everything will be fine. 

**_Bang_ **

The man screamed in agony as the slug shot went right through his left knee. The man was feverishly trembling as he looked down at the shredded meat and bone that was once his lower calf. The infamous _thump_ of heavy boots was creeping closer to the crippled man as the camera showed an ax being dragged closer and closer.

“Get him!” Morro barked, a wicked smile was carved on his face in anticipation of what would happen next. Lloyd flinched at the sudden exclamation and glanced worriedly at Morro. 

The ax was raised up over the head and swiftly brought down on the sobbing man’s neck. The blade was lodged into the man’s flesh for just a second before being pulled out and hammered back down, again and again, and again, and again. The sloshing noise of the ax hitting dismembered body echoed loudly as blood gushed out of the open wound. 

The camera panned out into the night sky with the title of the film flashing across the screen. 

“Hahahahaha!”

It was Morro’s turn to be taken aback and give a look of worry to his boyfriend. Zane was laughing hysterically with his head thrown back and his whole body shaking. Morro quickly snapped out of his daze though and laugh with Zane. The rest of the team stared at the two lovers as the movie moved into the first act.

“I don’t think I can handle any more of today’s family movie night guys,” Jay proclaimed, pointing at the two, “Morro obviously picked this movie to cheer for the killer, and Zane thinks this is a comedy!” 

Kai and Lloyd were still invested in the movie to say their opinions. And Nya was currently getting popcorn. Cole was indifferent towards what was happening; he remembers when they watched Aliens years ago and Zane would tear up every time Newt was on screen. All in all, everyone was used to Zane’s weird tendencies, and Morro was… _well_ he was Morro.

But every time a character’s skull would be split open with a rock, or eyes would be gorged out with a spoon, or internal organs would be strung around the room like Christmas decorations; it was becoming harder and harder to not hear the snickering between the two lovers as if all of this was some kind of inside joke. The worst part though was how the killer would let out a menacing chuckle of his own as if he was laughing with Zane and Morro. 

The third act was coming to its climax as the Final Girl clutched onto a rusty crowbar for dear life. The killer is injured, but that doesn’t stop him from hunting down this woman. With his trusty shotgun in hand, the killer travels further into the woods.

_‘Come out, come out wherever you,’_ he said with a childish tone.

Suddenly the crowbar is batted from off-screen and right into the man’s back. An audible **_crack_** could be heard as the killer looses hold of the gun. The Final Girl scrambles to reach for it as the killer struggles to stand. She fumbles with the gun for just a second before turning around and pointing the barrel in between the monster’s eyes. 

_‘You wouldn’t dare,’_ he said with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

The Final Girl looked deep into his dead eyes before saying, _‘Fuck you.’_

**_Bang_ **

A beat of silence rings through the living room as the credits roll onto the screen. 

And then a giggle paired with a small clap of applause was produced by Zane. 

“Haha, I knew you would enjoy it,” Morro said as he hugged Zane. 

“Aww, you know me. I just love a happy ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter y'all! Honestly, there were a few more scenes from the movie I cut b/c I thought to myself "is this too violent? Yeah". But, all in all, I love how it turned out.


	3. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Human AU I just came up with y'all.

A soft eloquent sound whistled through the park, like a whisper being carried away by the wind. It was the background noise to the birds chirping, dogs barking, and kids playing within the main picnic area. But to Morro, it was the siren’s call to his heart. 

It was by chance that he decided to take a stroll through the cherry blossom park and catch the haunting melody being played in the distance. Morro usually put in his earbuds and paced back to his apartment. But for the past three days or so, he has been trying to track down the sickly sweet sound. The song would always sound close enough to touch, but then recede further into the forest like a wave. 

And today was no different, as the mysterious sound seemed to flow with the shadows of the pink leaves. Morro was considering stopping the search and just listening to the beautiful harmony for the rest of the evening. But, as his mind wandered, his legs seemed to move on their own and lead him to a small clearing in the woods. _And that’s when he saw them_.

Two figures sat in the middle of the grassy field. When Morro looked a bit closer, he could see that the two were brothers. The younger-looking of the two had almond brown hair paired with honey gold eyes; his whole being screamed of innocent boyish charm. He started up at his older brother with a look of pure fascination, a look that Morro remembered having when he was younger.

The other brother seemed to be around Morro’s age and had snow-white hair. His crystal blue eyes had a more calming atmosphere to them, even if his body posture was attentive and stiff. In one hand he gracefully held a violin that looked weathered and cared for, while the other hand pushed and pulled the bow across the strings. 

But, the strangest thing of all, was the multiple different kinds of birds that seemed to have flocked over to the brothers and rest next to them. To Morro, it looked like a scene taken straight from a kid’s movie, if it weren’t for the vultures also perched near them. As the music flowed from the violin like a victorian fountain, a single black bird seemed too restless to just lounge and instead drifted with each vibrant note.

Morro’s chest ached in excitement. He had found him! _He had finally found him_. That bewitching tune finally has a face. And oh what a stunning face it is. Morro so desperately wanted to go up to this mysterious musician as if he were an old friend that he hasn’t seen in years. 

But he couldn’t do it. Even as his mind, heart, and soul screamed at him to move; his body was frozen. Morro looked down at his shaking hands before taking a deep breath. His entire being felt like it was being pulled through cold water. He didn’t know if it was his nerves, or the music doing this to him.

So, he instinctively sat down under a cherry tree, closed his eyes, and listened to the boy with sky blue eyes play his violin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Zane, it started as a way to get out of the house. Ever since his father’s… _passing_ , things have been hard. And the hardest thing about living in the home of a scientist was that every blueprint, every tool, and every invention were scattered in every corner of the house. It was becoming increasingly difficult to exist in a space filled with mementos of your dead guardian.

And, for the past two weeks or so, Zane has escaped with Echo to the park as a way to mourn. Zane would play his heart song, and Echo would listen as he dozed off. It was peaceful and productive. Definitely the kind of memories that would stick with Zane for the rest of his life. 

And then the birds started to show up. At first, they would hang back in the treetops and listen from there. But, as the days went by, the birds crept closer to them. Zane was sure that his violin attracted them here, but it was Echo that convinced the little guys to stay. Animals had always had an affinity to the Julien family, and it seemed that these two brothers attracted the avian type more than others. 

Everything was calm here.

But then one day Zane caught something much bigger than a bird moving in the corner of his eye. He thought it was a shadow, or maybe a deer. But, when he glanced back, he saw a man around his age. The newcomer moved along the tree line like a ghost that has lost his way before resting against a tree off in the distance. And just like the birds, it seems this mysterious spirit was starting to become more comfortable with inching a little bit closer day after day. 

It seems that Zane has attracted more than birds. And he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Why did it take me 3 days to write this?
> 
> Also, I had written this line below but I didn’t know where to add it...so I’m adding it here: 
> 
> Zane felt a pang of merriment as Echo’s face was of pure happiness when a duck waddled into his lap before curling up and falling asleep. The stars in his little brother’s golden eyes brought a sense of hope to Zane every time.


	4. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again! 
> 
> I’ve been simultaneously writing other chapters instead of finishing this one. Tears.

Morro tried to hide the smile on his face as he quickly ran from the kitchen to the open field in front of the monastery with snacks piled into his arms; multiple bags of chips, different kinds of candies, a pack of soda, and two ice cream cones were balanced within his hold. He could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins and the wind in his hair. He just couldn’t wait. This would be the first time in a long time where Morro could enjoy fireworks as a living person again!

“Hey Morro, it took you long enough,” Jay said jokingly as he passed by.

“Yeah, yeah, come over here and help me,” Morro grunted.

“Bossy much?” Jay said cheekily. 

Morro looked him dead in the eyes before tightening his grip on the cones and dropping the rest of the snacks on the ground. He laughed as both Jay and Cole dove for the sweet treats and inadvertently crashed into one another. 

“Woops,” was all Morro said as he stepped aside from the two ninjas. 

He looked over to Zane who was giving him _that_ look. 

“What?” Morro asked as he sat down beside Zane in the soft grass, “That was just a bit of… um, friendly banter.” 

“Oh,” Zain said.

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll apologize to them later or whatever,” Morro grumbled. 

To Zane, this was a big step for Morro. He could remember a time not too long ago where Morro would only show his kind side to him and leave the others with a cold stare. Zane also remembered when they told the team about their relationship. It had started out as a big secret with Morro convinced that the others wouldn’t approve, and Zane insisting that they wouldn’t mind. But, when the day came and the two lovers confronted their family… let’s just say that Zane can never forget the shocked and worried looks that a few of them had on their faces. 

“-avor, mint chocolate chip!” Morro said, pulling Zane from his memories.

“I’m sorry Morro, what did you say?” Zane asked, a little bit embarrassed. 

“I got you your favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip,” Morro said as he raised the ice cream cone closer to his boyfriend; he himself was more of a pistachio almond kind of guy, and that’s exactly what he had in his other hand. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Zane said with a fond smile, taking the offered dessert. 

“No problem snowflake,” Morro said as he accomplished his goal in getting that far off look out of Zane’s eyes.

\---------------------------------------

The sun was finally out of sight and the stars were starting to swim across the sky. Rainbow colored rockets were lined up across the yard and placed in a perfect 60-degree angle. Anticipation was in the air as Kai lit the fuse to the first firework. 

The rocket shot up into the air with a _whoosh_ before fading into the dark night sky. And then **BANG**! A stunning shower of red crackled brighter than any of the stars off in the distance. A cry of joy rang out within the team as Kai started to light the rest of the rockets and send silver, orange, blue, and red sparkles into the sky.

Morro stole a quick glance at his boyfriend and saw Zane’s metallic skin reflected the beautiful bright lights in an almost memorizing kind of way. The joy that shined through his crystal blue eyes made Morro’s heart leap out of his chest. And when Zane turned to look at Morro, he saw his boyfriend adorn with the most charming smile. 

Morro could feel a burning heat form on his face as he caressed Zane’s cheek and leaned forward. In return, Zane leaned in and wrapped his arms around Morro’s waist as their lips met in the middle. And, in Morro’s opinion, mint chocolate chip has never tasted so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that when Morro first started living with the ninja, only Zane, Cole, and Nya would show him any kind of respect. Like Zane sees the good in people and knows what second chances feel like; Cole goes with the flow and trusts that Morro is not going to start some shit; Nya knows that she can kick his ass, and Morro knows this too. But all of the other ninja don’t really trust him, and Morro doesn’t trust them in return. 
> 
> On another note: what even is a kiss scene? ‘Cause I have to figure it out before chapter 13...


	5. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morro has been a ghost for a long time, and ghosts don’t really need sleep...but, he’s not a ghost anymore.

_‘Ugh, what am I even doing?’_ Morro thought to himself as he wandered the empty halls of the temple. It’s been 6 days since Morro has regained his body, it’s been 6 days since he’s joined the ninja, and it’s been 6 days since he’s had a lick of sleep.

The adrenaline that rushed through his veins during a battle, the warm touch of the sun on his skin when he meditated outside, the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach when he accidentally lashed out at his new teammates. These were the things he savored most in this new chapter of life. But, the pounding headaches and sluggish movements that came with this bout of insomnia were the things he wishes stayed dead with his old self. 

“Good morning Morro,”

Morro jolted back into reality. He frantically looked around to see that his legs had brought him to the kitchen. The white ninja, _‘This one’s Zane right?’_ Morro faintly recalled, pulling out different pans and bowls from the cupboards. Said ninja was also wearing the most frilly pink apron that Morro has ever seen. 

“I didn’t know you were an early bird,” Zane remarked as he continued preparing to make breakfast. 

“I didn’t either,” whispered to himself as he shuffled through the kitchen with a familiar awkward tension forming whenever he was alone with another ninja. He looked over to the microwave to see that it was 5:30 a.m. _‘What the fuck! It was 2 a.m. the last time I checked. I need to get the hell out of here before I black out again,’_ Morro thought to himself as he beelined it for the door. 

“Morro, would you mind getting the sugar for me?” Zane politely asked, causing Morro to freeze midstep.

“Uh, sure,” Morro said as he looked over his shoulder to the chef styled kitchen. He quickly scanned over the visible shelves in hopes that the request was a quick gab and go, but Morro soon realized that his hopes were short-lived when he couldn’t find it. 

“Oh, it’s on on the second to last shelf in the pantry,” Zane pointed out, as he rummaged through the refrigerator. 

Morro swiftly threw open the pantry doors and sure enough, the sugar was sitting there on the shelf. He grabbed the bag and, with a tone far too harsh than what he wanted, said “ **Here.** ”

Morro flinched at his own voice. Recent memories of being just as gruff with the other ninja that resulted in irritated stares and pointed looks flooded his mind. But to his surprise, Zane turned to him with a genuine smile and an honest, “Thank you.” 

Morro could feel his cheeks start to warm up as Zane’s freezing cold hand brushed up against his fingers when taking the sugar. His heart pounded in his chest like never before, and his palms started to clam up as he glanced into Zane’s beautiful blue eyes that hed a fiery passion in them as he began to cook. 

‘Maybe I could stick around for a little longer,’ Morro thought as he slipped into one of the high bar stools at the kitchen island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears, I’m sorry y’all. Idk why it was so hard to write this chapter. I think it’s trash, but it might not be. Welp, I hope to have chapter 6 up before three weeks pass by.


	6. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post-IceEmperor and Morro is still a ghost. Because why not, right?

The mid-summer’s day was bright and warm, like the soft hugs Zane would receive from his teammates. In Morro’s opinion, it was a perfect day for another one of their mini-dates. Sure they were just going into town for groceries, but at least they could get a few hours of alone time without the other ninja bothering them. The fear of the public getting a little too nosey was short-lived between the two lovers when most people would avert their eyes when they caught wind that the ghost was in town.

“ **Hey!** Yeah you, aren’t you the asshole who destroyed Stiix?” It looks like today was not going to be like the others. 

“Who wants to know?” Morro instinctively snarled back. 

Both of the ninja look back to an alleyway to see a menacing figure march out of the shadows. The man wore a ragged baseball cap that covered his face with shadows, was dressed in all black from the neck down, and the pungent smell of alcohol was strong on him. He had an aura around him that was similar to the venom that seeped out from the tone of his voice; and by the looks of it, he wasn’t so willing to step down to Morro’s harsh comment. 

“Come on Morro, we don’t need to give him the time of day,” Zane said as he could feel his sixth sense start to cause a minor headache at the base of his skull. Morro reluctantly turned away and continued walking with Zane. 

“Oh, so they do keep you on a tight leash,” the mystery man mused.

“ _What the hell is your problem?_ ” Morro barked back, as he swiftly turned around to confront the man.

“What’s my problem? My problem is with _you_! You destroy my house in Stiix, and then have the audacity to go around all of Ninjago like nothing happened,” the man shouted with wide gestures as he continued to say, “Hell, the way that the ninja took _you_ in so fast makes me believe that maybe they aren’t all golden children either.”

“ **Hey!** I can accept that I’ve done some pretty fucked up shit and apologize for it. But don't drag Zane into this. He’s sacrificed himself multiple times to save people like you!” Morro hissed between his teeth.

“What the **fuck** is that supposed to mean,” the man snapped back.

“Morro it’s okay, we-” Zane started.

“No, it’s not okay!” Morro objected before looking the man right in the eyes and saying, “You talk big shit even though you lived out in Stiix! Everyone knows that place is where all of the degenerates and criminals go to hide. _I’ve_ cleaned up my act, but have _youMotherfucker!,” the man shouted with a look of peer hatred etched onto his face._

Morro saw the man suddenly reach for his back pocket and was expecting nothing more than a knife to be shoved through his ghostly form. But, what he wasn’t expecting was a half-opened flask to be whipped out. The two ninjas had no time to react before the man popped the lid off and hurled the liquid straight towards Morro’s chest. 

Morro could feel the adrenaline burning in his veins, urgently trying to move his body, but all he could do was stare in horror as the alcohol came straight for him like an arrow of death. He suddenly felt a deathly chill run through his body as Zane desperately tried to push him out of the way with one hand and reach out with his other. Metal fingers curled over the alcohol, and as if Morro was seeing it in slow motion, the liquid crackled and hissed as it froze into a solid spear of ice. 

__And for just a second, everything was silent…_ _

Morro tore his gaze away from the ice shard, that was just seconds away from piercing his transparent body, to look at Zane. His lover had an uneasy stillness to his titanium body, almost as if his joints were locked into place and his gaze was lost within another realm. 

**Something wasn’t right.**

As if a switch had been flipped, Zane’s expression morphed into a rage and his light blue eyes turned dark and unforgiving. The mystery man instantaneously made a break for the alleyway, but was not ready for Zane’s cold glare to cause his legs to buckle and give out. And, in one fluid motion, Zane twisted his body and flung the spear of ice at the collapsed man; the ice _zipped_ through the air like a bullet before striking the brick wall only inches away from the man’s head. 

Morro could see that the mystery man’s face was contorted into a portrait of pure horror. The way his body shook violently and roughly moved up and down with each staggering breath. There was a glazed look in his eyes as if his life was still flashing before him. The poor thing was reduced to nothing but a shaking pile of sweat and tears. 

Morro himself was at a loss for what to do. One moment his life was on the line. And now… 

_Now it was snowing._

Morro snapped back into reality as he heard Zane let out the most heart throbbing sob. Bitter, cold tears ran down his metal cheeks in waves; the snow falling out of the sky was becoming heavy and fast. An aura of hysteria was thick in the air, and Zane was in the middle of it. 

“Zane, hey it’s okay,” Morro soothed as he quickly moved to comfort his lover with a tight grounding hug, “ _Everything is going to be alright._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all want to know one of my fears? Well, it’s how I have so much work to do, I can’t enjoy doing the things I like. I had the whole chapter from beginning to end in my head, but putting it on google docs was torture because I have been doing nothing but work. Big oof on my part. Oh, and sorry for coming back with a big Zangst chapter.
> 
> Also, thank y’all for the recent flood of kudos I’ve been getting on my other stories! It really means a lot to me knowing that y’all are willing to stick around. Anywho, I hope y’all enjoyed the story.
> 
> Chapter 7 coming at some point! (I am so sorry)


End file.
